Nothing But Memories
by strophic
Summary: Sequel to Forever in Love...CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

It's been a while since I wrote "Forever in Love" and since the epilogue, I've been asked to create a sequel for it. Well, here it is. I'm hoping that it'll go beyond your expectations, or at least I hope you'll like it as much as my original.

WARNING: If you have not read the first story, I strongly recommend that you do. This story will talk about things that happened back in the first one, so if you read this first, you'll get a bit confused. Also may contain spoilers from the new episodes of Season 2 that I've watched.

Reminders (eh, you don't really need it, but I'll give it to ya anyway…)

" " Characters' Talking

_Italics_- Characters' Thinking

CAPS- Sounds/ Noises

(A/N:) My comments

* * *

Chapter 1- "Prologue"

_He broke away from her for a second to whisper the words she'd ever hear from him before he kissed her again, his voice cracking, tears finally coming out: "I love you."_

_She kissed him back, tears still trailing down her face as the Colt moved again, and shot. _

_(Gunshot and small gasp) Dean felt her body stiffen, her heart stop beating, her warm breath go cold. He dug his face into her shoulder, crying gently and felt her struggle to breathe. _

_Moving back, he gazed at his girlfriend's dying face in tears of seeing her in pain and felt her fingers brush across his face and he pressed her hand against his face. And with her final breath, she whispered her final words before her eyes closed for eternity: "Love you too, Dean."_

* * *

(gasp) Dean Winchester sat up in bed, sweat drenching his skin as his heart beat wildly. Running his hand through his hair, he laid back again, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Closing his eyes, Dean saw her dying face again. The usually warm brown eyes stone cold, her pale skin icy to the touch, the sudden shock coming over her features. Looking at his hands, he saw the blood- her blood from the wound that she wouldn't let him stop.

Dean covered his face. But even as he blocked himself from these images, the memory haunted the corners of his mind, making him look at her again and again, playing the scenes over and over again. His eyes snapped open; he saw her standing at the edge of the bed, staring at him, her long hair framing her face. He reached forward to hold her hand, or at least be able to touch her. She smiled sadly and disappeared as his hand wavered in the air.

Nothing. All he could do was nothing as his world collapsed around him with the one word he uttered:

"Allison."

* * *

Sorry, for the short chapter, but it's sorta an intro to what it's about. Dean's still haunted by memories of that day, of Allison. Oh, and in this story, maybe, just maybe, it'll answer the question about whether or not a certain someone's really dead….Please R&R!

-ShadowAngel116-


	2. Haunted

Hello again, peeps! After the short (very VERY short) intro, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2- "Haunted"

Good Night Motels, Wisconsin….(A/N: You gotta start somewhere…)

Dean's POV….

I thought I'd never live to see the day when everyone around me would die.

Death is merciless as it plucks people of life. Hell, I should know. The Reaper had been after me before.

But…

I never stopped to think it'd take the people I loved.

Like you.

I can never go by a day where I don't think of you, me….us.

…..

Cheesy, ain't it?

But it's true.

…..

I could look beside me now and see you, sleeping there, a smile on your lips, your hair glowing reddish brown in the sunlight. I'd reach out to touch your face, and you'd disappear.

…..

You haunt my memories.

…...

Sometimes, I wonder if what the Reaper, Tessa, said was right. If I'd really die a warrior's death.

(chuckles) Nah.

Sammy would've broken down without me. (under his breath) Don't laugh, Sammy.

But Dad?

…..

He struck a deal with the devil, with the demon that killed Mom and started this whole damn thing.

…..

He sacrificed himself.

For us.

…..

Of course, he wouldn't tell Sammy about that little detail.

Sam would've freaked and killed him, so to speak.

…..

My life is so fucked up.

…..

My whole life, I've been protecting Sammy, knowing that Dad's out there, waiting for us to find him.

You came along, too, and you brought me through the hell in my life, making me feel as if I was in heaven.

And as stupid as it sounds, I felt like a superhero.

…..

I know you're probably laughing and thinking, _How wimpy does this guy sound?_ And probably on how chick flick this is turning into, aren't you?

…..

Hey, even a superhero has feelings…

Don't they?

…..

Dean… 

…..

I mean, sometimes, I can even hear you calling my name.

…..

_Dean…!_

* * *

Regular POV…

"**WAKE UP!**" Dean jumped, throwing Sam off. "Geez, now you wake up."

"What the hell, Sammy!" he yelled as Sam got back up.

"It's time to go." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked out the door. Dean laid back again, his arm tucked underneath his head. He stared at the ceiling, and this time, saw Mary engulfed in flames. The flames lashed out and he saw Allison, eyes closed, her chest rising on her last breath.

They lashed again and he saw John, a smile faint on his rugged face as he lay there, death overtaking him.

They writhed as Dean's eyes gaped at the demon, Eric, and the Reaper.

* * *

…..

Even with Sammy, I wish I didn't have to go through this without everyone I loved.

…..

If only wishes came true….

…..

Then this place would be pure hell.

…..

…..

As if it wasn't so full of shit already.

* * *

Okay! Another chapter that I'm just dragging along. All right, where's the ideas when you need them! Grr….(ahem)….but anyway, with homework and tests, hopefully I'll be able to pull out another chapter out of my hat! Abracadabra! (looks into hat)….well, that was dumb….: P

-ShadowAngel116-


	3. Awakening

I think I'm sorta running low on ideas, but hopefully, they'll come to me soon…..very soon…..ah well, Chapter 3 is up and ready!

* * *

Chapter 3- "Awakening"

In Montana, far far away….(A/N: I feel as if I'm telling a fairy tale...oh, once upon a time...)

"_You shoot me right in the heart, son!" He screamed as the demon slithered away, leaving him unconscious._

_(crash) A large 18-wheeler slammed into the side of the Impala, leaving all three Winchesters unconscious and bloody, while black eyes loomed over them._

"_Your son's dying and all you care about is the Colt?" Sam shouted._

"_You should've killed it when you had the chance!" John yelled._

"_I wanna make a deal." The demon's possessed yellow eyes glowed, even in the dark._

"_Are you gonna help Dean or not?"_

"_Well, you still gotta sweeten the pot, John." A sly smile came over the demon._

"_You're much prettier than the last Reaper I've met." Dean said to Tessa, who simply looked at him with a wry smile._

"_NO! You can't do this!" _

_(screams)_

"_Today's your lucky day, kid," she put her hand on his head and he cried out as he shot back to his body._

"_Okay, I'm ready." Putting down the Colt, John Winchester stood at the desk, a changed man._

"_Dad?" The coffee splashed everywhere as Sam raced to his father, roaring for help._

_(flatline) "Okay, people, that's it. Time of death: 10:23 A.M."_

"_Did Dad say anything to you before he died?"_

_(heartbeat)_

"_No."_

_(heartbeat)_

"_Nothing."_

* * *

(gasp) She sat up, holding her head in pain as her mind went over the visions repeatedly. Shoving her hair out of her face, she looked around unknowingly, and stood. 

"Where am I?" her voice quivered. Another vision came and she fell to the ground, tears coming to her eyes as the pain racked her body.

* * *

_"You did the exact opposite of what Dad would've wanted you to do! And now that he's dead, you decide to be obedient! You think I'm not dealing with Dad's death!" The two brothers stared at each other in anger, daring the other to move._"_I'm going to call Ellen."_

"_You were right, man. I shouldn't been arguing. It was too late."_

_(sound of metal against metal and shattering glass) Dean hit the Impala over and over again, until every last frustration was built out of him, out of everything that he knew about Dad._

* * *

(sharp exhale) Breaking out of her trance, she forced her legs to pull herself up and she stood there for a moment, her hair tousled by the sudden strong breeze. Spotting something, she began to walk down the hill, feeling an attraction.

* * *

….

_Allie?_

…

_Yeah, Car?_

…

_Where are you going?_

…

_I don't know…_

…

_Are you gonna come back?_

…

_(chuckles) _

_I'll be back. Don't worry._

* * *

Allison Joyce Fielding strolled down the hill, a smile quirking at the edge of her lips on the thought of another journey. After all, she could use some adventure. 

_Who knows? It might be fun…_

* * *

Well, well, well….looks like someone's back, huh? You've always wondered if she's alive or dead after her supposed "pick up" of the gifts from Chapter 12….well, we'll see….. 

-ShadowAngel116-


	4. Author's Note Discontinued

Hey everyone, it's me again….

I've got bad news and…well, it's just bad news. (And sort of late, too.)

I've officially decided to give up on continuing the sequel to "Forever in Love".

Why?

…Well, I can't think of any ideas, my schoolwork is piling up, and to me, the sequel is sort of a dead end. I'm one of those people who've practically painted themselves into a corner. And I can't get out without messing it up.

And now when I look back at "Forever in Love", I cringe when I read certain parts. To me, the plot was okay, but the characters were developed horribly. I had a comment a couple of months earlier where someone told me that Dean was WAY out of character. When I reread the story, I found that it was true.

...But hey, I'm human. I make mistakes. However, I can't rewrite certain things without changing the plot. So I decided on discontinuing the story.

But what happens, you say?

Message me and you'll know.

I'm sorry about this and I hope that those who supported this story will continue to do so in the future.

-ShadowAngel116-


End file.
